inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 4 (Revolution): P Eleven
2nd Season Revolution (Universe Series) Characters *Isamu Sato *Jun Sato *Universe Eleven *Coach Miyazaki Episode 4 (Revolution): P Eleven "Sorry for leaving you guys without a notice." Coach apologized. "You left us for a good while! And during an emergency time too!" Hideyoshi complained. "How's Isamu?" Coach asked, a bit worried. "He's not doing that well, and like I said before, he's still stuck inside the stimulator. The computer doesn't seem to be working either." "How long as he been in there?" "Uhmm... let's see... for a good two hours now. He really doesn't have much time left!" Then Coach turned to Nobu, and asked, "How are you feeling?" Nobu groaned in pain, but managed to say, "Not too great. But we should really get to Captain first. He's more important to the team than I am." "I'm really sorry, you guys." "This isn't the time to be apologizing!" "Please, Hideyoshi, everyone, hear me out." "What?!" Hideyoshi said, impatiently. "I went to the P Eleven's secret hideout alone." Dead silence. Then, "W-what did you just say?!" "Why would you do that?!" Yu asked, bewildered. "Is that why you're covered in injuries?" "That's such a reckless move!" Everyone was talking at the same time. Coach held up a hand to silence them. Coach continued, "Furthermore, it seems that this training facility is owned by the head team Captain. So in other words, this is their facility." "Wha--?!" Hideyoshi said, clearly shocked. "How did you get those injuries though?" Ryoko asked. "Because when I went to their hideout to find some information about them, two of their strongest members found me and attacked me." "They must be alerted then!" "Yeah! What should we do?! Shouldn't we move out?!" "Please, calm down." Coach cleared his throat, and then said, "Hideyoshi-kun, what is the time limit that Isamu has before he... he eventually runs out of oxygen?" Hideyoshi gulped, looking at his watch. "He's got about 2 more hours left in there. Please, coach! Help him out!" "Yeah, please help nii-chan!" Jun pleaded. Coach nodded. "There's something else I wanted to tell you. Their secret." "What?! I thought this was their secret!" "No. I have their entire map and their strategy handbook. I also overheard what they wree planning to do sooner or later. I just don't know when." "Hurry up and tell us then!" "Before I tell you, please, promise me that you will defeat this team." "We swear we will defeat this team to protect everyone!" They all said. "Good. Then, here it is." He took a deep breath. "P Eleven are not humans." "Wha--?!" "Then what are they?!" "They are chimeras." "Wha--?!" (~) Inside the Virtual Reality (~) Isamu was laying down, on his stomach. He looked at the clock. He only had 2 more hours left. He wondered what his team was doing right now. The soccer balls still kept flying towards him, and the oxygen inside is getting harder and harder to breathe. Right now, what he wanted the most is to get out of here alive. He needed to power up! But how, in this short amount of time?! Preview of Episode 5 (Revolution): Life or Death I'm Isamu Sato, and I don't have much time left to be stuck inside the virtual reality. Coach Miyazaki is finally, finally back, but he comes back with an astonishing news. P Eleven aren't humans! I was looking at the clock, and I only have 2 hours left until I completely run out of oxygen. What should I do, I know I am in dire need of leveling up! I need to think of something quick! Next on Second Season of Universe Series! Life or Death! NOTE: Sorry this episode is a bit short, real life is just so busy. I'll make sure the next episode will be even more thrilling then this one!